


I Can Handle Myself

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [37]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Winchester brothers faces when they see you throw a punch for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Handle Myself

You, Sam, and Dean had gone out for the night deciding to celebrate after another successful hunt that the three of you had. Dean had decided that a bar would be best to enjoy the night and it was rare that you guys would actually get one off wrapping up a hunt that quickly.

 

You were at the bar getting drinks for you, Sam, and Dean when a guy came up beside you.

 

“Hello there beautiful.” The man said with a sly smile.

 

You resisted rolling your eyes. You hated it when guys hit on you. You didn’t need the boys to defend you. After all granted you had met up with them on a few hunts before and you had decided to continue hunting with them after the last one. You waited for your drinks that you had ordered.

 

“Can I have your digits darling?” He asked again.

 

You looked at him. “Sorry there sugar I’m with some people.” You said forcing a smile onto your red painted lips. You just wanted this guy to leave you the hell alone.

 

“Oh come on I am sure that they can’t handle a woman like you.”

 

You felt your anger rise. You hated men like this. It was bull shit. This guy was going to continue hitting on you when you with Sam and Dean. You looked over and saw the brothers were looking at you. They looked like that they were going to come over and get the guy to stop hitting on you. “Oh really?”

 

“I am sure of it honey.”

 

Your hand clenched into a tight fist. You brought your hand back and crunch your fist collided with his face. “Asshole.” You said putting the money onto the table for the bartender even though you were going to be leaving anyways. You walked towards the brothers and saw the shocked looks on their face.

 

“Y/N… what the hell…” Dean started looking at you with wide eyes.

 

“Y/N… I think we should go.” Sam said with a nod of his head.

 

You nodded your head. “I can handle myself see…” You said with a smile.

 

“Never doubted you.” The brothers said with a nod of their heads.

 

The three of you took off out of the bar before you got thrown out of there.

 

 


End file.
